thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Points
Plot The New Year had passed on Sodor, but that didn't mean that winter wasn't still in full force. The rails were slippery, icy, and cold. Steam engines have fireboxes to keep themselves warm, so they don't often complain about the cold. But most diesels loathe winter, for they don't have a fire inside them. "The cold makes my swerves shiver!" complained Daisy. "I'll admit that the cold is unbearable," added Den. "What he means to say is that the cold isn't very bearable." said Dart. But 'Arry and Bert were pleased; they could see the Fat Controller walking towards them, and for once, he didn't look cross. "'Arry and Bert, I'd like you to help out Duck at the Shunting Yard." the Fat Controller stated, "The Smelter's doesn't need you right now and our yard is a mess. Do please try not to get into trouble though..." and he walked away. "Finally, we can stretch our wheels." said 'Arry to Bert. Bert murmured in agreement as they scurried away. The two Diesels both said nothing as they approached Tidmouth Yards. Murdoch eyed the Diesels suspiciously as they passed the station. When Duck saw the twins, he eyed them suspiciously too; nobody trusted them, not even the Fat Controller at a lot of points, but today he felt the Diesels wouldn't cause too much harm. "What are you doing here?" asked Duck crossly. 'Arry and Bert laughed. "We'll be helping you steam engines with shunting." said 'Arry. "Once the Fat Controller sees us being more efficient, he'll scrap all steam engines for good!" said Bert. Duck snorted. "I've heard these 'theories' before. Diesel has told them to me so many times it makes my buffers ache to think about it!" The diesels snickered and went to work. The three engines started to shunt. But while Duck would go calmly and lightly biff the trucks, the Diesels would come up to the trucks and give them a loud bump, making them very cross. "Ow! ow! We'll get even, you hazards!" screamed the trucks. Donald and Douglas were taking on water nearby and eyed each other worriedly. "Dinna bump those trucks, laddy!" called Donald. "They'll pay ye oot!" agreed Douglas, but 'Arry and Bert didn't care. "Pah! We don't tell you how to pull your lame passengers, so don't tell us how to shunt!" Donald and Douglas decided it was best to let them learn and they left. "They're devious Diesels. They don't need to learn." joked Donald. Later, the yard manager came to see Duck, 'Arry, and Bert. "I say, well done...for the most part." and the manager glanced at the two Diesels. "'Arry, Bert, I want you to double-head a goods train to Cronk." he said and he walked back to his office. 'Arry and Bert looked to each other excitedly; this was something they had never done before. "Careful!" warned Duck, but the two Diesels just snarled at him. "We can handle this by ourselves, thank you very much." scoffed Bert. Bert was coupled up to the trucks first. "This should be easy!" he smirked. Just as he was getting comfortable, the trucks bumped Bert onto the junction. "Uh oh." The points had frozen so the signalman couldn't switch the points for 'Arry. 'Arry couldn't stop in time either, since the rails were slippery. Both engines' drivers jumped clear, just in time. 'Arry smashed into Bert making him tumble on his side, and a couple of trucks derailed too. The trucks laughed. Bert was furious at his twin. "You klutz!" he shouted. "You're the klutz!" argued 'Arry. "Pah! You are!" "No, you are!" The twins kept on arguing until Douglas arrived with Rocky. "What did I tell ye?" he chuckled, "The trucks have paid you oot!" "Shut up." muttered 'Arry. Rocky lifted Bert onto the flatbed. "So typical of you... *sigh* When will you learn to behave?" grumbled Rocky. 'Arry just stayed quiet as Bert eyed him crossly. Douglas pushed Bert's flatbed to the Dieselworks to be mended while 'Arry went back to work, since he wasn't damaged. Duck wasn't happy though as 'Arry rolled alongside the Pannier tank. "Congratulations. I hope you're happy." he huffed, "Now we'll both have to work harder." "Serves him right for being stupid," muttered 'Arry as the yardmaster came. He didn't look happy either as he walked up to the Diesel. "'Arry, due to your bad behavior, you shall be sent back to the Smelter's. Duck, we'll find a proper engine to help you." "Yes, sir." said Duck happily as 'Arry oiled away sulkily. In truth, he really didn't mind; he was pleased to be alone for once. He soon arrived at the Smelter's and started shunting some trucks.But he wasn't alone for long. Dave arrived with a train of scrap that needed to be melted down. He could see 'Arry was upset. "Anything the matter, 'Arry?" asked Dave as he was uncoupled. "Go away, you useless machine!" bellowed 'Arry. Dave was offended. "There's no use taking it out on everyone else! Forget my help if you're gonna act like that!" he said angrily and he scurried away. 'Arry chuckled to himself and was about to shunt some more trucks when the Fat Controller arrived in Winston. "Easy, Winston- Ah! Easy, easy! Ah, stop already!" "I'm trying my best sir, but I think it's you that forgets to put on the brake," replied Winston stoutly. The Fat Controller put on the brakes and cleared his throat. "'Arry, I need you at the China Clay Works to help out. BoCo and Edward are doing passenger services and the Smelter's isn't very busy right now." 'Arry sighed in defeat; he didn't want to get in trouble twice in a row. "Yes, sir..." he mumbled and he scurried off, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Bill and Ben. From what he had heard from other Diesels, the two loved playing tricks. At the China Clay Works, Bill and Ben were planning a trick on BoCo, when the Diesel in question arrived. "Now you two, I'm going to deliver a train of passengers to the Docks, and I'm collecting my coaches at Suddery. There should another engine arriving, and remember: no tricks." BoCo said cautiously. Bill and Ben grinned. "Sure, BoCo." BoCo smiled. "Good then." and he hurried off with his trucks. The twins looked forwards and saw a green-grey BR class 08 with hazard stripes. "Psst, Bill! Here's a visitor! Time to start playing tricks on him!" giggled Ben. "Good idea! Let's do the trick we did when we first met BoCo." "Good idea, Bill," agreed Ben and the two set off to play a trick on 'Arry. Bill puffed forwards. "Hello! I'm Bill!" 'Arry grunted. "Yeah, I know. What do you want?" "Oh, nothing much. I need those trucks." "I'm taking those!" 'Arry growled. Bill whimpered. "You're a big bully!" He puffed back and Ben came on the other side. He made a face and puffed back. Bill now came forward and made another face. 'Arry was confused. "What are you two doing? I know there's two of you." Bill and Ben came up at the same time and whistled loudly. 'Arry jumped, and the twins puffed back before 'Arry could spot them. 'Arry growled, just as Ben puffed up to the right of 'Arry and made yet another face. After a few minutes of this, 'Arry couldn't take it. "Stop! You're making me giddy!" groaned 'Arry. "Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Bill and Ben and they went back to their shunting. "If Bert were here, we could give these engines a piece of our minds..." sighed 'Arry. 'Arry missed his twin and wanted to be reunited. He shunted trucks for the rest of that week. And for the rest of that week, Bill and Ben played tricks on him, bumping over to the hopper, having him bash into buffers, etcetera. That Sunday, the Fat Controller came to see 'Arry again. "'Arry, you've done surprisingly good work. So, as a reward, you're going back to the Smelter's. And there's a little surprise for you there too." And the Fat Controller winked before running back to his car. But when 'Arry arrived at the Ironworks, he couldn't see anything or anyone that was new. "What's that surprise?" 'Arry asked his driver. The driver shrugged. "I don't know." Just then, they heard a horn that 'Arry knew too well. His hopes soared as he saw a familiar shape round the bend. "Bert! Oh, how I missed you!" sighed 'Arry with relief as Bert stopped alongside him. "Same to you, 'Arry. I'm sorry I called you a klutz," said Bert, "I've been feeling guilty ever the workmen started repairing me." "I'm sorry too, Bert." said 'Arry, "Why argue when we make a good team? Let's show those steam engines who's boss!" Bert laughed, "Indeed! We're the Grim Messengers of Doom, remember?" and the two went off back to the Smelters, pleased to be friends and twins again. Characters *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Timothy *Marion *BoCo *Daisy *'Arry and Bert *Den *Dart *Paxton *Norman *Rocky *Winston *The Fat Controller *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Derek (cameo) Locations * Cronk * Vicarstown Dieselworks * The Smelter's Yard Category:Sodor Adventures